


Warmth

by sharkinterviewee



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Affection, Character Study, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gentle feels, Intimacy, Love, Peaceful, Reflection, Romance, Touching, Touchy-Feely, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, i wrote something soft, physical affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/pseuds/sharkinterviewee
Summary: He's warm. He's always warm. She thinks she remembers that from back when they were kids- Barry always gave the best hugs (he hugged with every inch of his being, like his life depended on it) and he exuded warmth and softness like nobody's business.Even so, he wasn't this warm before the Flash. Something about heart rate and blood flow, about heat and particle speed, yada yada yada.His touch was always something to revel in, as far as Iris was concerned. The easy slip of his hands, the way his body molded against hers, how his arms felt like home.She sinks into his chest, a tension she didn't even notice she was holding onto easing now that he was there, backing her up.Barry has this way of making the world seem a little softer around her.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Warmth

Iris hums, leaning back into his embrace as Barry slips his arms around her waist, nuzzling into her neck. 

He's warm. He's always warm. She thinks she remembers that from back when they were kids- Barry always gave the best hugs (he hugged with every inch of his being, like his life depended on it) and he exuded warmth and softness like nobody's business. 

Even so, he wasn't this warm before the Flash. Something about heart rate and blood flow, about heat and particle speed, yada yada yada. 

His touch was always something to revel in, as far as Iris was concerned. The easy slip of his hands, the way his body molded against hers, how his arms felt like home. 

She sinks into his chest, a tension she didn't even notice she was holding onto easing now that he was there, backing her up. 

There's a smile on his breath as he rubs his cheek against hers like an affectionate cat, his hand sliding under the hem of her shirt to lay flat against her skin, seeking that direct contact like it's the most normal thing in the world. And it is, for him, for them. 

She's not surprised when she feels his lips gracing her cheek. It's a soft press at first, skating over her senses, then it takes a more amorous turn. 

Barry kisses along her jaw, his arms tightening around her. She holds onto his arms wrapped around her, a content sigh escaping her lips as he lavishes her with his affections. 

She doesn't know how she went so long without this. Without this closeness, this touch from him. His body slotted against hers, his palm resting against her waist, his lips- oh his lips. 

She didn't know how she managed to go so long without being held by him like this. It just felt so... completing. So whole. Not like she wasn't whole before this- before them. She thought it had more to do with the warmth and softness he projected. Wholesome. 

Barry had this way of making the world seem a little softer around her. Something he was able to do with just his presence, a smile, the sound of his voice, the way he looked at her. 

But his touch was something else. 

Whether it was just something simple like his hand over hers, his fingers lingering on her arm, light little things throughout the day. Whether it was his mouth on her, hot and wet, his head between her thighs, the very opposite of wholesome as he brought her over the edge again and again, doing some very explicit things that had her panting and writhing in the sheets, her hips bucking against him and the many talents of his mouth. Whether it was something in between the two, their post sex cuddling and the kisses he planted all over her body, his hands running up and down her sides, tracing loving designs into her skin as he smiled up at her so brightly she had to laugh. 

Barry had this way of making the world seem a little less harsh, life a little bit kinder, just by being in it. 

Everything was just a little bit better with him by her side. 

"Someone's feeling touchy feely today," she teases, a small, silly little smile playing at her lips. It's far from a complaint. In fact, her hold on his arms tighten, almost possessively, on the off chance that he decides to pull away at her comment.

Of course, he does nothing of the sort. Barry buries his face in the crook of her neck and sighs. "When am I not?"

Iris laughs at the cute little pout in his voice. "Okay, you got me there."

He did. He really, really did.

She intertwines her fingers with his, bringing them up to kiss the back of his hand.

And Iris got him and every bit of his warmth. She got his soft smiles and his loving looks, all the lingering hand brushes and reassuring embraces anyone could ever ask for. She got every single one of his kisses.

All to herself.


End file.
